


Of Apple Pie and Mistletoe

by PanicZoomies



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, M/M, Named Azem, Pre-Sundering (Final Fantasy XIV), holiday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicZoomies/pseuds/PanicZoomies
Summary: To celebrate the return of their Shepard, Hythlodaeus bakes a pie.A gift fic written for Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Book Club 2020 Winter Fic Exchange.
Relationships: Azem & Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bookclub Winter Fic Exchange 2020





	Of Apple Pie and Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [am doing a breakthrough science (acceptnosubstitutes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acceptnosubstitutes/gifts).



There was something about the smell of crisp air tickling the nose that brought a tingle of excitement at the start of winter. A feeling that only grew as the months went by and the scent of wood smoke and cinnamon joined that almost minty snap. The air would grow cold but that feeling of anticipation kept those who wandered outside warm as thoughts of winter traditions danced through their heads. Soon the land would be blanketed with a powder of prismatic white and cities around the star would transform in ways wholly unique to the season. 

Amaurot was no exception.

Green pines dusted with soft white could be found on every street, ribbons of red, gold and silver flitted from street lamps to create elaborate lattice-like tunnels above every walk way. It was not the only time the obsidian city came alive with color but these shades were firmly tied to the season at hand, a reflection of celebration and jubilation.

There was nothing quite like coming home to the city in such a state and it brought a smile to the stubble covered jawline of Azem, wandering shepherd of the Convocation of Fourteen.

Though he loved to travel the star and take part in all the revelry its different cultures had to offer he could not deny one simple truth: there was no place like home. With anticipation in his step Azem made his way into the city and towards the home he shared with his friends, excited to shower them with the stories and gifts he had brought back from his journeys.

An equal level of anticipation filled the home for which he was bound, though exacerbation had threaded its way into the jolly atmosphere, brought about by a white-haired man whose slumber had been thoroughly disturbed.

“ _Honestly_ Hythlodaeus, I don’t understand why you don’t just create a pie.” The voice of Hades, Angel of Truth, needled his close friend as he watched the man with tired gold eyes. 

“I am creating Hades! I’m just not using magic.” Hyth teased his friend in turn, wiping a few spots of flour from his black robes. 

“You are also making a mess.” With a sigh of frustration Hades flopped himself dramatically into one of the kitchen chairs. If he could not sleep then he would at least watch the chaos.

“Yes, well, be that as it may the pie will taste _much_ better if I make it by hand.” Despite the best attempts of Hades to distract him, Hythlodaeus remained firmly focused on the task at hand. With intent in every stroke of the rolling pin he began to work a thick lump of dough into something much thinner and more suitable for lining a pie tray with.

“Hmph! I would hardly say there is a difference between creating a pie and making one from created ingredients.” 

“Ah, but you assume too much dear friend. I haven’t created a single one of these ingredients.” Looking up from his work Hythlodaeus leveled his oldest friend with a smug grin.

“Oh, you hopeless fool. At least tell me the apples aren’t from Halmarut’s magical court.” Hades had a particular point of contention for Halmarut’s more...sentient creations.

“Heavens no! That would just be cruel wouldn’t it? Baking such sweet little things into a pie.” With a shake of his head Hyth tsk’d playfully in the direction of his surly company.

“Honestly.” With a roll of his eyes Hades brought his hands to rest against his stomach, continuing to watch the silver-haired man as he danced about the kitchen. A cloud of flour seemed to follow in Hythlodaeus’s every step, leaving a touch of white on everything in his wake.

“Here. I’ll have you eat your words.” Turning from a large mixing bowl the taller ancient held a wooden spoon in the direction of Hades. It was piled high with pale slices of apple and bright red cranberries, all of which were smothered in a thick golden liquid.

Arched eyebrows turned downwards, a tired scowl forming on the lips of the sorcerer of eld. “I will _not_ be your guinea pig.”

“You aren’t! I already know it's delicious. I’m simply trying to expand your stunted pallet.”

With the spoon poised like a weapon Hythlodaeus began to advance on his friend, a shark stalking its prey through swallow waters. In response Hades rocked the chair backwards, balancing on its back legs in an attempt to avoid the serving of pie filling being thrust in his direction.

And so the scene was set. One that Azem looked upon in amused confusion as he made his way into the apartment, setting his backpack down with a light ‘thunk’. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Admetos!” Surprised by the sooner than expected return of his fellow Convocation member Hades glanced away from the advancing Hythlodaeus. A foolish mistake, for his friend was never one to let an opportunity pass. 

With reflexes honed by years of intent to make his friend suffer, Hyth plunged the spoon forward and into Hades’s open mouth.

“Hrk!”

“Haha! See? Delicious isn’t it?” With barely contained mirth the taller man was near doubled over in laughter as his friend’s face twisted in betrayal. Yet the golden eyed ancient was not _quite_ spiteful enough to simply spit the food out. So with reluctance he began to chew, his shoulders slumping with each bite as Hythlodaeus’s point was thoroughly proven.

“Passable.” 

“Ah, that’s high marks coming from Hades then.” With a wide grin Azem moved towards the kitchen. “It smells wonderful Hyth, I love coming back to the taste of your home cooking.”

With a bright grin and sprinkle of blush across the bridge of his nose Hythlodaeus turned towards the wandering shepard. “Well your return is always cause to celebrate, dear friend.”

With a roll of his eyes that was nearly audible Hades spared Hyth a snarky remark about his obvious adoration for their traveling companion. An affection that their dear Azem seemed harmlessly oblivious of. “I assume you’ll be staying for the holidays then?”

“Of course!” Azem, or as he was known to his two closest friends Admetos, crossed his arms and brought them to rest against the counter that Hythlodaeus had returned to. “This is a time best spent shared with family and friends after all.”

“Oh yes, I can think of quite a few people who wish to share this time with you as well.” Hades’s eyes were fixed upon Admetos but his words were all for Hythlodaeus. The red flush on his cheeks grewin turn, the taller ancient narrowing his cobalt eyes in the direction of the white haired sorcerer. 

“All the more reason for me to return home then.” With an innocent smile the Shepard spread his arms wide before suddenly straightening up once more. “Ah! That reminds me. I learned of a fascinating tradition while on my travels.”

“Your adventures always yield such fruitful knowledge Admetos. I’m excited to hear what you’ve learned this time.” With a gentle touch Hythlodaeus began to line the pin tin with the dough he had rolled thin earlier.

“This hails from a city across the star, and they celebrate a holiday around this time called ‘Winter’s Crest.’” Turning from the kitchen Admetos made the short trek towards his bag and began to dig through its various pockets. “It holds many things in common with other celebrations held this time a year but they’ve a decoration called mistletoe. They hang it from arcways and it is said that if a pair comes to stop beneath it they must share a kiss.”

After a few more moments of digging the man pulled a sprig of greens from his pack. Each bore several white berries and the long stems were bundled together with a bright red ribbon. 

“A rather mundane looking item to inspire such intimacy between two people.” Hades seemed thoroughly unimpressed, though that did not mean he was not intrigued with the tradition. And the means by which he could use it to tease his flour covered friend.

“Now Hades, that’s rather rude of you. I’m sure there are many who feel equally uninspired by your penchant for simply summoning a sandwich to eat rather than making one.” Once more Hythlodaeus spared no opportunity to tease his friend.

“Why, exactly, are you Chief of the Bureau of the Architect and not the Chief of the Hall of Culinary Arts?” Hades’s barbed reply was quick, but Hyth was one step ahead of him.

“I fail to see the difference my friend. Both involve building things.” Hythlodaeus could not help the smile that blossomed across his lips at the sound of Hades’s groan and Admetos’s laughter. These were the moments the man lived for, and the ones he hoped would last forever. 

“Ah, well, I know when I’ve been bested.” Raising his hands in surrender the golden eyed man managed to pull himself up from the chair as dramatically as he had flopped into it beforehand. Passing Admetos he gave the man a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before giving a lazy wave as he left the pair to their devices.

Though not before lightly, oh-so-quietly, giving his fingers a gentle snap.

“You tease him so harshly Hyth. One of these days he’s really going to embarrass you.”

“He enjoys it, truly. It gives him a chance to cut his teeth.” With one last check on the pie filling the flour covered man began to roll out the final piece of dough to top off the pie.

“As if Lahabrea doesn’t give him plenty of opportunity to do so.”

With a soft chuckle from Hythlodaeus the two fell into a quiet conversation. This was often the norm for Azem’s return. A quiet evening at home spent regaling the chief architect with a myriad of stories. Hythlodaus was always the most eager to listen to his tales and provide commentary on his encounters. It was a comfort for the wanderer to know that no matter how far he traveled or what he experienced, there would always be someone here who would listen with open support and a curious mind.

“Alright, the pie will be a while in the oven so why don’t we head to the living room and you can show me all your new trinkets.” 

Slapping his thighs lightly Admetos stood from the chair and gave a stretch, his joints popping with the motion. Gesturing for Hythlodaeus to lead the way the shepherd gave a start of surprise when he found the silver haired man frozen in place.

“Hmm?” Confused by his friend’s paralysis Admetos followed the line of his gaze. Dangling from the arcway leading from the kitchen was a line of mistletoe, hanging innocently with the rest of the holiday decor. “Oh! How did those get there?”

“How indeed…” Hythlodaus was already casting a dark glare in the direction of Hades’s bed chamber. The man always had a habit of having the last laugh and this seemed to be how he would accomplish it this time.

“Well, no worries. It’s not one of our own traditions anyway.” Admetos gave his nervous friend a gentle, innocent smile.

“N-now!” Hyth nearly winced at the way his voice broke. “One of the points of your most esteemed position is to introduce us to new ways.” Slowly he shuffled forward, growing closer to the arcway and its line of mistletoe.

“You always humor me Hyth. It’s sweet of you.” With a gentle laugh Admetos rubbed a thumb against his own stubbled chin, grinning brightly at his friend. 

“Ah Admetos, you aren’t very perceptive, are you?” Letting out his own laugh Hythlodaeus felt his nervousness fade like snowfall meeting the open flame of a bonfire. His wandering friend was always looking at what was right in front of him, never quite connecting the dots of what was happening behind it all. Not that he minded, they had an eternity for the shepherd to figure it out.

With the mistletoe hanging above them like festive icicles Hythlodaeus leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against the cheek of his dearest friend. After lingering but a moment he pulled away and was greeted with the surprising sight of a fiery blush that had spread across Admetos’s face.

“S-So, about that crystal I found.”

Was Hythlodaeus imagining things or had his friend’s voice cracked just a little bit too?

Perhaps their wandering shepherd was not as oblivious as he seemed.

With a spring in his step and a grin spread across his flush warmed lips, Hythlodaeus followed after the one dearest to his heart, excited to discover what other surprises the night would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to explore the wonders of the bookclub here: https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic


End file.
